


Ignore the Discomfort

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2019, Omovember Day 6, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: He had only so much time to finish it, and if he didn't people would die.There was no time left for a break, such a shame that he really needed one.
Series: Omovember 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ignore the Discomfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and I hope that I'm allowed to edit this later.  
Like I'm literally borderline sick right now (please end my suffering) and should definitely be in bed.  
On that note, I hope I feel better tomorrow so I can do tomorrow's thing but don't be too surprised if I don't  
I will finish omovember though, it just might happen after November if I can't keep it up or don't catch up if I get behind  
This is not proofread btw, I promise I will some time (though do point out errors if you find them, that'd make me happy)
> 
> Edit:  
Aight I changed it and added quite a lot of scenes in there. The main story doesn't change it just has a bit more detail in it. Though I believe I changed some small details to fit in the time frame I set up for the changed version. 
> 
> prompt: Too Busy to Take a Break

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS, stepping out of the ship, looking around the room they had landed in. Martha exited after him, closing the door behind her.

"Where are we?" She asked the Time Lord, who turned to her.

"No idea, let's find out." He answered as he opened the door to exit the room.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to find someone, after going through the usual routine which included showing the physic paper the time travellers were guided to what appeared to be a control room.

The big main screen stood out, it was a huge countdown. They didn't have to ask what it was for, as it was explained to them rather quickly.

Basically in the core of the planet, the pressure had been increasing over the months, they never found out what was causing it but the results were obvious. Basically, the pressure had no way out of the crust. The inhabitants of the planets had tried many things to relieve the pressure, but nothing helped. 

The countdown was showing how much longer it would take for the time the pressure would reach its peak and that the planet would go boom. As calculated by the experts.

The Time Lord quickly confirmed this with a quick calculation.

* * *

They were let to the room with the controls for the rocket to get everyone off the planet. The Doctor was kinda peeved at the brand of the rocket they had for this. The brand was pretty notorious for being cumbersome to operate. They had acquired this thing years ago when the problem with the pressure was first found, though even then it hadn’t been the best option in the Time Lord’s opinion. It could definitely do the job, provided it was programmed well. However, since the rocket was rather old, the scientists who originally worked on it had all passed away. 

The current people in charge of the planet were irked to discover that the documentation that was left behind was all but incomprehensible. This hadn’t surprised the Doctor, this kind of rocket was known for being hard to operate after all.

The leaders had been relieved to find out that the Time Lord knew how to. Not that said Time Lord was looking forward to working on the rocket.

So that was why they were escorted to the controls of the rockets.

It could take a long time to program the rocket, how long it would take him to program it depended on how it was currently set up. He would have to check before he could say whether he could program it within the 30 hours he had until the planet would blow up.

When they entered the room, The Doctor quickly checked all the parameters of the rocket. And concluded that it while it was possible, it was going to come down to the minutes, provided he worked on it none stop. Basically, he would have almost no breathing room.

He groaned at this realization before he set to work. Telling the others that he could do it, but that he couldn't be disturbed while he was working on it.

The native who had escorted them saluted him and left while saying that he would make sure that The Doctor wasn't interrupted. 

* * *

"I'm not sure I understand, how is the planet going to explode?" Martha asked. "Like, how is the pressure rising as much?"

"Well, unlike Earth, Restros, the planet we are on, doesn't have separate ground plates. Just one big connected plate. This covers the whole core, were in this case gasses can form, and those gasses, in turn, can't escape through the crust building the pressure. And well, that creates a massive bang." He explains to Martha as he adjusted some knobs. Who nodded as she let him work.

* * *

Martha sat on a desk chair on the other side of the room from the machine The Doctor was working on. 

"When you said that it would be difficult to finish in time, did you mean without breaks, or?" She wondered after watching The Time Lord typing in numbers for a few minutes. Already suspecting the answer. While she knew that he naturally had better endurance than humans, and definitely could go on longer than humans without a break. But even for him working over 30 hours none stop must be too much.

He sighed. "Without." He stated barely loud enough for her to hear it.

"Can you do that?" She asked.

"I already said I could." He answered.

"I know you did, that wasn't what I asked." Martha pushed. “Can you work for so long on end?” 

He turned to her, he had to wait on the computer to process the calculations. 

"Yes, I can." He said as he ran his hand through his hair. "But I'm probably not going to be feeling very well afterwards." He admitted.

"Alright, if you need anything just tell me and I'll get it." She told him.

He nodded as he went back to the machine.

"Thanks"

* * *

Martha was reading a book as the Time Lord was programming the rocket

It had become quickly apparent to her that he wasn't a good conversation partner while he was working on that thing. Not that she blamed him.

So she had decided to get herself a book to entertain herself instead. While still being in the room if the Time Lord needed her for anything.

As she finished the chapter she had been reading she looked up from her book, looking at her companion working.

Martha felt bad for The Doctor, he had now been working on the machine for over 4 hours, non-stop except for small breaks no longer than a minute.

He was tense, and she didn't blame him. He had only so much time to get this done, and he had to get this right, or a lot of people were going to die. She didn't envy him right at that moment.

Martha put a bookmark in her book before closing, just as the Time Lord turned around for one of his breaks.

She could see the tiredness in his eyes already, and he wasn’t even halfway yet, this was obviously hard on him. 

Sure he had, more than once, worked on the TARDIS for whole nights, often without breaks, as he had admitted. And she had disapproved of. But that was different as to him working on his ship was relaxing. The repairs he carried out often weren’t strictly necessary. 

On the other hand, the work he was now carrying out on the rocket was absolutely necessary, and he had to constantly think through what he had to put in. It surely was taking a lot out of him. Not that he would ever admit that he preferred to let her think that he could do everything without trouble.

Really, by now he should have realized that she already knew better.

Old habits die hard, she supposed.

Martha smiled sympathetically at her friend.

"How about I get you something to eat and a cup of coffee." She suggested, it was time for lunch, after all. And while he normally preferred tea, she suspected that right now he needed the caffeine.

He looked like he was about to reject the offer before he nodded.

"Yes please." He whispered, before quickly turning back to the controls.

"I'll be right back," Martha said as she left the room.

* * *

She came back with a sandwich and the promised coffee. 

When he finally could move away from the machine without consequence he turned to her, quickly grabbed the sandwich and stuffed it into his mouth, eating it as quickly as possible.

Normal she would scold him for doing something like that, but not this time. She knew that he didn't have the time to eat normally, and she was pretty sure he was a bit too stressed to understand that she could hold it as he slowly ate it between breaks. So she said nothing about it.

"You can drink the coffee slowly, between breaks. I'll hold it for you, all right." She told him, expecting some backtalk.

But he just nodded.

It was a bit uncomfortable standing there just holding up his cup, but he had it worse, so she waited patiently until he had finished the coffee.

"I'll go get something for myself, I'll be back again in a bit, okay?"

He nodded.

She was slightly worried about him being so quiet, but maybe it was because he was so concentrated on the computer. So she thought nothing of it, yet.

* * *

The Doctor hated the situation. He didn't want to work on this any more, already. And he wasn't even halfway done. 

The job was numbing his mind, it was really easy to program the rocket if you knew what you were doing. 

He would get it done, people's lives were dependent on him doing this. He just sometimes wished that it didn't have to be him saving people. That they weren't dependent on him. That him not doing something wouldn't mean people dying.

Sure, it was the reputation he had build-up, the front he showed. He was here to fix things, save everyone in the universe and beyond. 

But sometimes, he just wanted to be selfish, to just walk away, have someone else fix it. 

But that wouldn't happen, if he didn't solve it, no one would. And he couldn’t live with that.

He ran his hands over his face, it probably wasn't a good idea to question his life choices right now.

The Time Lord went back to the rocket as the current calculations had finished. 

The lunch with coffee Martha had got him earlier had helped a bit in getting him more relaxed than before. Well not that he relaxed from the food.

It was just more of a relief that Martha seemed to understand the situation, seemed to give him the support he needed. Not that he would tell her that.

The coffee had been a mistake though.

Well, not really. While he normally would have tea he needed caffeine for this project. He supposed he could always ask her for a cup of tea if he really wanted one, Martha would probably get it for him.

And he had been planning on doing that. Really, he liked the comfort of tea. 

However, as soon as he had finished the coffee he had noticed a vague but familiar pressure in his lower abdomen. He was heavily wishing that he was misinterpreting it, which was possible as it was still at a point where it was barely there and not even the whole time. It could just be that he was anxious about it becoming a problem.

He really didn't want to think about the logistics of having to urinate while he still had to work on this thing for over 24 hours.

But he had to admit that it had been long enough since he last went that having to deal with that was certainly a possibility.

The Time Lord shook his head, trying to banish the thought, telling himself that he was probably just making the feeling up.

* * *

He hadn't been making it up. 

It had been 4 hours since he first suspected it, and he could now say with certainty that he needed to pee.

While the need was anything but urgent it was still a problem since he had no time to take a pee until he was done with the rocket. 

That was another 22 hours.

Adding the fact that he had first felt the need 4 hours ago, that was longer than he realistically could hold it for.

The Time Lord groaned in frustration as he let his head rest in his hands for a short moment.

_ He didn't want to deal with this. _

He just 

"Doctor?" He could hear the worry in her voice.

He sighed before dropping his hands, so he could fill in things into the computer. 

The Time Lord didn’t want to admit the problem but was going to have to tell Martha about his need, he wasn't going to be able to hide it from her as he would have no choice but to void his bladder before he was done. How he was going to empty it was still up to debate.

"Doctor?" The Time Lord glanced at Martha as she had moved closer, before focusing on the monitor again. "What's it?"

He didn't say anything for a moment gathering the courage to just tell her.

"I need the loo." He admitted tersely.

Martha sighed at that, quickly realizing the implications of that since he could only get breaks of a minute at the most. 

"Where are you on the scale." She wondered.

"About a 2, but..." He trailed off.

"Ask again in 22 hours when you finally get to move away from this thing?" She guessed.

The Time Lord let out a humourless laugh at that. "I'd ask again a bit earlier than that, to be honest."

She sighed. "I'm sorry Doctor."

He scoffed slightly. "Not exactly your fault."

* * *

Martha got them some easy dinner, he was thankful for her looking after him, not everyone would do that in a situation like this.

When he finally could, he turned to Martha who was standing slightly behind him.

“No!” He exclaimed upon seeing the glass she was holding.

She rose an eyebrow at him.

“I know that you don't exactly fancy liquids right now, but I'm not about to let you dehydrated yourself.” She told him firmly.

“And I won't, I'm not human, remember? I don't need as much as you do.” He answered as he turned back to the console.

“Don't lie to me!” She scolded him. One time after he got injured she had asked him if she could study his biology, so she could give him medical support if needed.

While it was true that he didn't need as much water as humans, and he could go on without water for much longer, he still preferred water regularly. It was recommended he drank about a litre each day.

She knew that he hadn't drunk anything during breakfast, so the coffee he had earlier had been the only thing he had had all day.

Also, from experience, she suspected that he was actually thirsty, not that he often admitted those kinds of things.

“You're drinking this, thatś non-negotiable mister. Just because you have one need that can't be taken care of you can't just go and neglect the others. It's not as if your problem is going to disappear if you don't drink. Don't add to your own discomfort by staying thirsty.” She told him in a commanding tone.

After that he drank the glass without any complaint, angering Martha was a bad idea.

* * *

"I'm going to head to bed," Martha told the Time Lord with a yawn. "I can't keep you company the whole time, I'm exhausted. Though you probably are as well." She realized with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go get some sleep." He instructed her softly.

She nodded. "Do you want me to get you anything before I go?" 

"No, thanks. See you in the morning." He turned to her with a small smile before focusing on the rocket again.

She nodded. "If you're sure. Good night Doctor." She said as she started leaving.

"Night." He mumbled, focused on his project.

* * *

The Doctor filled in the required numbers on the machine he was working on, trying hard to ignore the messages from his body. He had been working on the machine for almost 24 hours, and his bladder was pulsing with the need to be voided. 

There were exactly 5 hours 34 minutes and 6 seconds left until the planet would explode. And it would take him roughly another 5 and a half hour to fix the rocket and then the people would still have to board it.

So he really couldn't afford to just stop and quickly relief himself, that would cost lives.

He was starting to hate the extremely short breaks he kept getting in between. It was too short for him to relax even a little bit, but it was long enough that he was kicked slightly out of the work mentality each time. 

When he was working it was easier to ignore his body's complaints, so that really wasn’t helping his case.

He didn't look up as he heard the door open, he couldn't afford to lose concentration on what he was currently doing, but he knew that it was Martha, none of the locals had ever checked up on him since they had shown him the machine. They had definitely kept their promise to not disturb his work.

_ He did appreciate that. _

When he reached another point where he could wait for the calculations to run, he turned to Martha, while mentally keeping track of when he would have to go back to the machine.

She was holding two cups of coffee, obviously offering one to him. He couldn't quite hide a wince at that but accepted it anyway. The Time Lord didn't want to introduce more liquid to his body, but he was also really thirsty, and he could use the caffeine to stay awake. He was exhausted.

Martha smiled sympatrically at him. “Still have to go?” Though she knew the answer already. 

He just glared at her as he took a sip of the coffee, trying not to fidget as the liquid affected his bladder, before giving it back to her as he turned back to the machine. “No, that problem just magically solved itself.” He answered sarcastically. “Of course I still have to go!” he had to go a lot worse than the night before. Which wasn't a surprise, if he was honest.

"Where are you on the scale?" she wondered.

He lent on the console, he had a 12 seconds break, with a sigh. "8” He could probably hold it for another 4 hours max. Which wasn't enough. 

“I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do.” She said with a sigh. “Don't injure yourself, though.”

“I'll try.” He mumbled as he was typing in some numbers.

“I know.” She smiled sadly. "How about some breakfast?" she asked as she put the coffee on a table nearby.

* * *

In the next three hours, he finished his coffee, his breakfast and a glass of water he asked Martha for. His bladder was throbbing and the urge was becoming almost impossible to ignore, but he tried his best not to let it distract him.

He was completely unable to stand still when he wasn't working on the machine and crossing his legs every few minutes to help him hold it.

_ He was really reaching his limit. _

Martha wanted to talk to him to distract him from the problem, but he had told her that she was distracting him from the machine with that. So instead she was just reading a book. Staying there in case he needed her.

She looked up as she heard him gasp coming from her friend.

He was still working on the machine making her think that she had imagined it, but when he turned around not long after she noticed his trousers slowly turning wet and the embarrassed look on his face.

She kept silent until he mumbled an apology, as he had already turned back to the machine, obviously finished voiding his bladder.

“It's fine, not your fault.” She told him. " We both knew that would happen." 

The rest went without a hitch, The Time Lord finished the rocket with 2 minutes to spare and everyone left the planet just in time, while Martha and The Doctor quickly got back to the TARDIS.

Well, more like Martha dragging the completely exhausted Time Lord back to the ship. Both losing their balance as the planet exploded and the TARDIS shook.

It took her longer than she would've liked to get the dazed alien to put the ship into the Time Vortex like he normally did.

There was no doubt to her that he was at the end of his rope.

After he got them in flight, though she was sure his ship had done most of the work, she sent him to his room with the instruction to shower and then go to bed. 

She wasn't entirely sure if she trusted him to not fall asleep in the shower. But she knew that the old time-ship would take care of her pilot, so she didn't worry too much. The ship would alert her if anything happened to the alien.

Martha was planning on them having a nice day off tomorrow, so he could recover from all the work he had done. She expected him to protest though, he always wanted to go out on an adventure.

Also, while he would complain, she knew that secretly, he would be grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to point out that this is not the only possible way this can go, might do something with that later.  
For the editing of this, I decided to check out Language Tool as a secondary grammar checker. And it seems to do the job, of course, it did give some false positives. But all grammar checking tools have those. I mean, Grammarly is still trying to convince me that it's "as he let his headrest in his hands for a short moment." which comes with the mental picture of DT just somehow carrying the headrest of a car seat in his hands. I suppose the production of Hamlet had to budget their props a bit.  
Anyway, Language Tool comes with an option for bilingual people to detect so-called false friends of your mother tongue. For the people who don't know, if a word exists in two languages but means something different in the first language than the second language, it's a false friend.  
So basically the false friends' detection created the sentence: " He didn't wall to work anymore"


End file.
